S'uuisku (3.5e Race)
=S'uuisku= Summary::S'uuisku, or earthly creatures, are the spawn of the young, curious gods. These creatures draw their appearance and ability from the very soul of the earth. Description S'uuisku are spawn of young, curious deities discovering their power. The s'uuisku are usually curious about their surroundings, a curiosity often leading them to foolhardiness and foolishness. The s'uuisku are many in kind, their personality are just as varied. Some may be greedy and aloof while others are prideful and self-righteous. The s'uuisku's appearance is also extremely varied, having various breeds and clans. Each s'uuisku clan was created to exemplify a thought, with all its flaws and qualities. While a breed represents an entire emotion felt by the young gods. There are a few well known breeds: The ghandalui, the yandale, yelkoven and the manauchla. The ghandalui, most commonly known as beastmen, are tall, bulky, monstrous humanoid figures with animal heads. They are brutal, ugly, spiteful but honorable and prideful. They were born out of anger; the anger of the gods when they saw a universe bigger than they, but also the eagerness to discover it. The ghandalui are eager to conquer territory, with little regard of who lives there. The yandale, or fair folks' children are small fey, often quite pretty with a few feral traits. They exemplify passion and excess, but also stagnancy and pettiness. The yandales are well known to trick travellers for good or bad (the nature of these tricks depends upon the yandale itself). The standard yandale is about 3 feet tall (some clan can be from 2 feet to 5 feet tall), with very little hair and a slender build. Yandales usually have funky skin tones of blue or green. Yandale are tricksters, using powerful magic to bring their unfortunate prey down. A notable traits of the yandale is their skin, instead of being soft and fleshy it shares a similar texture to bark-skin. The yelkoven are small furry creatures, a mix between a sprite and a beastman. These creatures grew from the curiosity of the gods when they saw the infinite universe. They are curious about the world surrounding them but have a malicious desire to master it. The yelkoven are often wise and hardy. They have a clear mind and strong wills allowing them to take on the world each day and be ready for tomorrow. Manauchla are oddities, they seem to be fey, like the others s'uuisku bit share similar traits with insects. They are the most mysterious of all s'uuisku, rarely seen at all. Some say they were born from the fear of some gods to get lost in the universe. Racial Traits A s'uuisku can select up to 3 gifts, though 2 of them must be from the same breed list (as the breeds described above are not absolute). By taking 1 Level Adjustment, the s'uuisku may select five other gifts (not restricted by lists) and may select a single special gift (which still counts against your gift limit). Taking another Level Adjustment (for a total of LA 2) grants 10 other gifts (for a total of 18 gifts) of which you may take 2 other Gifts|special gift]. It is fairly complicated, so here a breakdown. * LA 0: 3 gifts, 2 are restricted to the same list, no special gifts may be taken. * LA 1: 8 gifts, one of these may be a special gift (removed list restriction) * LA 2: 18 gifts, 3 of these may be special gifts. S'uuisku taking a gifts outside their chosen breed (the one you select 2 gift from) except from general gift, award you a inherent flaw. You must choose one from your chosen breed's list. S'uuisku with a level adjustment does not take a flaw when selecting gifts from different lists. If it wasn't obvious, a gift cannot be selected more than once unless stated otherwise. Base Traits * Type::Fey (Subtype::Earth): Unlike other Fey, s'uuisku are not automatically proficient with all simple weapons. * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, s'uuisku have no bonus or penalties. * S'uuisku base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-light vision. * Ageless: A S'uuisku technically doesn't age, and thus does not receive bonuses or penalties from aging and will never die of old age. * Nature Link (Ex): S'uuisku are partly made form the soul of nature, they may take 10 to any knowledge (nature) or survival skill check. * Natural Mettle (Ex): A s'uuisku can resist magical or unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If it makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), it instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping s'uuisku does not gain the benefits of mettle. This ability can be used 3 time per day as a immediate action and last for 1 round. * Soulless (Ex): S'uuisku body and soul are one, when killed, no soul is released, instead their energy return to earth as their body turn to dirt. A s'uuisku cannot be raised from the dead by regular means and leave no body behind after death. They however are immune to spells and spell-like abilities death effect. * Automatic Languages: Terran, one clan language (player/DM discretion). * Bonus Languages: Any non-secret. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0. See Racial Traits above. * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1. See Racial Traits above. Ghandalui's Gifts * Inherent Flaw: Prone to Stupidity: -3 Reflex save against traps, spells and spell-like abilities. * Gift of Anger: +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom * Gift of the Glacier: Resistance to cold equal to 5+ hit dices * Gift of Hardiness: +2 [[SRD:Constitution|Constitution, -2 intelligence * Gift of Fierce Pride: +3 racial bonus on Will save against spells and spell-like abilities. * Tough Fur: +1 natural armor. * Natural Attack (Bite): Medium s'uuisku gain a 1d6 bite attack, large s'uuisku's bite attack deal 1d8. * Natural Attack (Claw)1: Medium s'uuisku gain two 1d4 claw attack, large s'uuisku's claws attacks deal 1d6. * Natural Attack (Gore)1: Medium s'uuisku gain a 1d8 gore attack, large s'uuisku's gore attack deal 1d10. * Natural Attack (Tail)1: Medium s'uuisku gain a 1d6 tail attack, large s'uuisku's tail attack deal 1d8. 1: Only one natural weapon (except bite) may be chosen. Yandale's Gifts * Inherent Flaw: Laziness: -2 Initiative. * Inherent Flaw: Prone to Excess: -2 Will save against compulsion effect. * Blessing of the Fair Folks: As a swift action, once per encounter you may gain damage reduction/Cold Iron equal to your level or your charisma modifier (which ever is lower) +2. Last for a single round. * Extreme Passion: May rage as a 1st level barbarian, but gain a Dexterity instead of a constitution bonus. This ability grant one extra rage use per day to a * Gift of Passion: -2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +4 Charisma * Minor Illusion: May use Disguise Self at will as a swift action. * Tall as 3 Apples: small size (-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity Yelkoven's Gift * Inherent Flaw: Weakling: -2 penalty to Strength Check. * Inherent Flaw: Vulnerable: You take a -1 AC penalty. * Artic Fur: +2 to fortitude save vs cold effect. * Gift of Wisdom: -2 Strength, +2 Wisdom. * Gift of the Wind: Lose earth subtype, gain air subtype instead. * Tall as 3 Apples: small size (-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity Manauchla's Gift * Inherent Weakness: Weak Frame: -1 hit point per level (minimum of 1). * Chitin: +2 natural armor, -2 dexterity. * Gift of Evasion: You gain Evasion instead of Mettle for Natural Mettle ability. * Gift of Haste: Base land speed increase by 10 ft. (can be taken up to twice). * Gift of Life: +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence * Oft of Scent: Gain scent ability. * Gift of the Great Maze: Natural cunning, activated as a swift action (last 1 minute/level per day) need not to be used all at once. General Gifts * Darkvision: 60 feet. * Blessing of Gaïa: Gain dwarf's stability. * Gift of Ocean: Lose earth subtype, gain aquatic subtype instead (also gain amphibious special quality). * Gift of the Soul: S'uuisku lose the soulless racial feature. * Skills of the Wild: +2 racial bonus to hide, Move Silently and survival. Special Gifts * Ancestral Knowledge: Your Nature Link ability now affect all knowledge skill. * Blindsense: 60 ft. * Blindsight: 30 ft. * Flight: Gain gliding speed equal to base land speed. Upgrade to flight (good) at 5th HD. * Gift of Strength: +2 Strength 1 * Gift of Dexterity: +2 Dexterity 1 * Gift of Constitution: +2 Constitution 1 * Gift of Intelligence: +2 Intelligence 1 * Gift of Wisdom: +2 Wisdom 1 * Gift of Charisma: +2 Charisma 1 * Gifted: Gain a bonus feat, must meet the prerequisites for the chosen feat. * Improved Regeneration: Fast Healing 1 (increase by 1 for every 3 HD after 1). * Large Size: The s'uuisku size increase to large (with all associated bonus and penalties. 1 Each gift can be taken twice, however only two may be chosen in total. Vital Statistics S'uuisku Progression Starting Gold: 4d4 × 10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Simple, as rogue. : Proficient with all simple weapons. : The s'uuisku gain additional gifts, as detailed above (he is treated as having a LA for the purpose of not taking inherent flaws). : The s'uuisku gain access to a number of special gift (as detailed on the table above), these special gifts still expend a gift slot. Subpage * Sample Clan ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race